Gentle Snow & Chaotic Lightning (Weiss X OC)
by AgentA33
Summary: During a dance when the two were ten, Weiss and a friend were attacked by a gang who were looking for 'Chaos'. Weiss fled and the boy stayed back to fight. Seven years passed and he hadn't returned. Weiss ventures off to Beacon and makes new friends, but will she ever let go of the grief she's held into for so long? Maybe someone can change that...
1. Chapter 1: I Love Dancing With You

"I understand where you're coming from. I mean, why else would you want to dance with _me_?" A young white-haired girl asked with a snobbish attitude. She didn't understand how to do deal with feelings very well, nor did she have any friends besides a couple of people. The person who she was talking to then walked away, leaving the girl to sigh in her lonesome.

"Y'know, you're already down two." Someone said as she turned to see a brown-haired boy behind her.

"It's because I don't know how to deal with people other than you or Klein." The young girl said before the boy brushed some hair out of her face.

"You'll find someone to have fun with, don't worry." He said as he looked at her, a soft, warm smile meeting the girl's gaze as she looked at him.

"Then why can't I dance with you?" She asked.

The boy stood in shock, his face slowly becoming red. "That's in violation of the rule." He said to her.

"Yeah, well I hate that rule. Plus, I love dancing with you! You don't give yourself enough credit either!" The girl exclaimed to him.

'You just don't get it, do you?' The boy thought with a sad smile.

The ground then shook, people starting to scream and run in terror. The boy looked around and held the girl close as the glass ceiling came down upon them in shards. He growled softly before jumping and performing a bicycle kick, hitting the glass with lightning. The air flashed with a bright light before he landed on his feet with a sigh. The glass now looking like snow as it fell upon them. The girl looked up at him and softly smiled, the boy smiling back before a sudden noise urged him to turn around.

Six people stood there with sadistic grins on their faces. One of them looked at the boy and laughed lightly.

"Look at him boss, doesn't he look good?" The person said, a hood and a pair of goggles on.

The boy couldn't tell what gender they were, but they sounded female.

"Yes, quite. He does share a striking resemblance to him too. Well, looks like we've found 'Chaos'." The leader said, his grin growing ever so slightly.

The boy then looked at the girl, picking her up off of the ground. "You need to run." He said.

"What about you?! They're clearly coming for you!" The girl exclaimed, not wanting to lose her friend.

"Weiss, I'll be fine." The boy said to the girl— who was presumably named Weiss.

"Meet me after so I know you're ok." Weiss stated before she ran off, leaving the boy and the six people to fight.

"I'm gonna love dancing with you." The leader said.

"There's only one person who gets to do that, and that's Weiss!" The boy exclaimed before rushing to fight.

Weiss sat on her bed for hours after that. She kept waiting for him, and the sun slowly started to rise as her eyes slowly started to close from exhaustion. She wanted to make sure he was okay, but it was impossible at that rate. She then succumbed to sleep and fell to her left, her head landing on her pillow. She went to sleep, hoping that he was okay. Unfortunately... that wasn't the case.

 ** _7 Years After..._**

Weiss sighed as she looked at her luggage, getting ready to leave for Beacon. As she kept thinking to herself quietly, someone tapped her shoulder. She yelped softly and looked down to see Klein, her butler. She softened her demeanor and softly smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee." He said, his voice soft and gentle.

"Good morning, Klein." Weiss said, her hands swaying softly at her sides.

"It seems it is the anniversary of your friend's disappearance. Yet, it is also the day that you leave for school." Klein stated.

"It certainly is. I hope you don't mind my sluggish mind right now, I've just been thinking a lot." Weiss stated as she shifted in her spot.

"I don't mind at all, my dear. It's normal for kids your age to grieve at a time like this." The butler stated with a sorrowful face.

Weiss then solemnly nodded and looked to her luggage once again before looking to her dresser and walked over, pulling out a jacket that she'd gotten for him if he ever came back. She'd miscalculated the size though since she got it when they were kids. However, it was just right to fit if he were to come back at that moment.

She opened up her bag and put it inside before closing it and looking at Klein. She then hugged the man of short stature, leaving him smiling and hugging back.

"I'll miss you." Weiss said.

"I shall miss you too Ms. Schnee." Klein stated.

Weiss then let go of Klein and gathered her bags, walking out of the house and to an airship, which would take her to the other airship which was transporting Beacon students. As she boarded the ship, tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently said her goodbyes to the boy she once loved. Even though she didn't know where he was, she knew that they still had a strong connection. However, without him in her life, she'd gotten a little bit sourer than before. Sure, she was a little snobby when they were kids, but she was worse now.

She looked out of the window of the airship and sighed, wiping the tears from her face as the engines of the vehicle revved up before taking off. She looked back to the ballroom section of the house and softly pressed her hand on the glass. She hated leaving the place she grew up with him, but she needed to in order to protect people and not let what happened to him happen to anyone else.

Unbeknownst to anyone on the ship, someone lurked in the cargo bay. They softly sighed as they touched the eyepatch over their right eye with their robotic right hand. They then looked towards Weiss' luggage and softly smiled.

"Looks like you and I are gonna have some fun times." They said.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

Weiss slowly walked with her luggage, reminiscing on what had transpired seven years before. She still couldn't get his last words out of his head. He said he would be fine, but that clearly wasn't the case. She then sighed and looked up, and saw her luggage scattered across the ground.

"What're you doing?!" Weiss exclaimed, her demeanor suddenly changing.

"Uh... sorry." The girl in the red cloak said as she looked up at Weiss, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" Weiss exclaimed once more.

The girl in the red cloak then handed a box of dust to Weiss, before Weiss opened it as she spoke.

"Give me that! This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." Weiss explained.

The girl in the red cloak looked at Weiss, not really understanding anything the older girl was saying.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss scolded the girl as she shook a dust vial, which red dust escaped from and floated into the air.

The girl in the red cloak stood up and inhaled the dust through her nose, making her having the urge to sneeze.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss scolded the girl once again, not knowing what was about to occur.

Suddenly, the girl in red sneezed, exploding the air around them into a frenzy of fire, lightning, and ice. The vial in Weiss' hand flew a few yards and rolled across the ground, softly hitting someone's foot. The girl in black picked up the vial and held it up, looking away from her book to examine the object.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm really, really sorry." The girl in red said as she tapped her index fingers together in a shy manner.

"You complete dolt! What're you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss scolded the girl in red once more.

"Well, I-I..." The girl in red struggled to find the words to counter Weiss' scolding.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice y'know. We're here to fight monsters so, watch where you're going!" Weiss stated, crossing her arms and turning away from the young girl.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess." The girl in red said, finally speaking up.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl in black said, walking up to Weiss and the other girl.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss stated as she looked back at the girl in red.

"The same company for its controversial labor forces, and it's questionable business partners." The girl in black said.

"Wha-! How dare-! Th-The nerve of-!" Weiss struggled to retort, her anger through the roof as she stepped towards the girl in black, taking her vial back before storming off.

As she walked she sighed loudly as someone walked beside her.

"You took out some extremely pent up anger on them, didn't you?" They asked, a black cloak blocking any sight of the person's face or body.

Weiss sighed once more before speaking. "Yes. It's the anniversary of my friend's so-called 'death'. People say he's dead, but he's just been missing for seven years. I won't give up hope until they've found a body." She stated.

"He's probably decayed and rotten right now." They said, the person's voice was male.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Weiss yelled as she stopped and turned toward the young man. "I loved him! He was the best part of me! When he told me to run, I wanted to stay but he told me he'd be fine! I believed him and ran to my room as he fought those damn gang members! I've been waiting for seven years, and he hasn't come back." Weiss suddenly broke down and started sobbing, tears running down both of her cheeks like waterfalls.

The young man in the black cloak suddenly hugged her and kissed the top of her head softly. Weiss was hesitant, but she eventually hugged him back. The young man sighed softly, yet it was still audible. He looked down at Weiss and smiled sadly.

"Y'know, it's bad to have a breakdown on the first day of school. I don't know your circumstances, but I'll be here if you'd like me to be." The cloaked boy said to Weiss.

Weiss looked up at him and nodded before pulling him closer to herself. The boy was shocked before he slowly put his left hand on her back and his right behind her head as it was buried in his chest.

The young man then looked to the school before tapping her shoulder begrudgingly, since he didn't want to move from that spot. Weiss looked up at him as he looked at the school before softly sighing in despair.

"I'll see you later, ok?" He said.

"Yeah, see you later." Weiss said, before realizing she hadn't gotten his name. "Wait, what's your name?" She asked him as she wiped her eyes.

The young man stopped before looking back at her. "Chaos." He said to her.

Weiss stopped in her tracks, her body locking itself up as she had flashbacks of that night seven years ago. She'd been having reoccurring nightmares and flashbacks about it. No doubt she was diagnosed with PTSD. "Wh-What'd you say?" She asked him softly as she finally looked back up to him.

However, the boy was gone with no trace. Weiss looked down at herself to see that she was shaking vigorously. She put her left hand on her right arm, hoping she'd stop shaking. Tears started welling up in her eyes once again before she finally got herself to move forwards once again. She hated that word. It triggered her every time. She knew it couldn't be helped, but she just wanted it to disappear. She wanted her best friend back. She then took deep breaths to calm herself down before she wiped the tears off of her face.

 ** _After Ozpin's Speech and Meeting Ruby, Yang, and Blake..._**

Weiss laid on the floor, looking up to the ceiling in the dark. The young man from before then loomed over her and waved in front of her face with his left hand. Weiss sat up and looked at him in the dark, a confused expression on her face. He motioned for her to follow him, starting to walk outside. She quickly and quietly followed him as he opened a window and hopped off of the ledge. She looked down to him, his arms outstretched. He was wanting her to jump down to him. She then softly sighed to herself before hopping off of the window's ledge before he caught her in his arms. He set her on her feet right afterward and smiled softly at her.

"You probably have a lot of questions." He said to her.

"Yeah. First off, why do you want me out here?" Weiss asked softly, crossing her arms.

"I needed to talk to you." The boy said, gesturing to her with his right hand— which was robotic. She couldn't see it, but he also had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Why? You wanting to make me cry again so you can just comfort me?" Weiss said, her sour demeanor coming through once again.

"No, I wanted to apologize for that actually. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said.

Weiss then sighed and uncrossed her arms before nodding in understanding. "It's alright, I just have some bad memories is all." She said.

"Don't we all?" He rhetorically asked before looking up. "I have something to tell you, but I don't think it's the right time yet. Maybe tomorrow during initiation." He told her, his voice cracking slightly as he reminisced on memories.

"Ok, but I need to know something first. Is your name actually just the word... chaos?" She asked him, her body locking up for a second once more before she slowly calmed down.

"No. It's just a code name. I wish I didn't have it though." He said as he looked at her before pulling his hood from the back and taking it off of his head. "I'll tell you my name tomorrow, ok?" He said.

"Alright, but I have one more question." Weiss said.

"What is it?" The young man asked, his left eye blinking.

"Do you know the name... Carter Zenix?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

The young boy was shocked that she actually said his name. He didn't dare show any expression though as she shook his head. "No, don't know anyone by that name." He said.

"Alright then, goodnight. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Weiss said before climbing back into the dark room that they'd come from.

The young boy— now named Carter— sighed and then laughed softly. He couldn't believe that she'd remembered him. Granted, she was his best friend back when they were kids. He then looked at the shattered moon above him and smiled. "I found her again, mom, dad. I hope you guys are watching. I've been through so much, and I'm finally getting some relief." He said before turning back to the open window.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Weiss. Hope everything turns out well." Carter said with a bigger smile than before.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Revelation

Weiss slowly woke up the next morning, yawning softly as she sat up and looked around. The boy from the day before was standing by the window that they'd hopped out of the night before. He seemed calm as he looked up at the sky with his hood down, a small smile on his face.

Weiss slowly walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, making the boy turn around almost instantly. He looked a lot like her friend from years ago, but he had his arm and eye.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"I was just wanting to see what you were doing." Weiss stated.

The boy softly laughed before shrugging his shoulders. "Just lookin' up at the sky. It's nice to see the sunrise in the morning too, but I didn't wake up early enough for that." He said.

"I didn't take you for a boy who'd like to watch sunrises." Weiss said, cracking a small smile.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." The boy said, putting a glove on his right hand.

Weiss looked around to see that others were starting to wake up, including Ruby, Blake, and Yang. She then looked back to the boy, only to see that he was gone once again. She hated when people just left without a trace.

Weiss sighed before walking over to her things and taking her clothes from the bag and walking over to the bathroom to change.

 ** _After Meeting Pyrrha, Jaune, and Going to the Cliff..._**

Weiss stood on the platform, looking at the forest below. Personally, she'd be fine with having anyone but Ruby on her team. Especially that boy that she'd been talking to. He reminded her so much of her friend, Carter.

Suddenly, the boy stood on the platform to her right, smiling softly at her. She smiled back before the first person was launched. The boy then looked forwards before putting his hood down, sighing softly as he looked to the sky.

"This isn't gonna go well, is it?" He asked, turning to Weiss.

"Well, I think it will. Besides, if _we_ get together when we land, then we'll be fine." Weiss said, her arms crossing.

"Catch you on the other side, Weiss." The boy said before looking to the forest, getting ready to launch.

"Wait, how do you know my—" Weiss was cut off as she was launched. She had just realized she'd never told him her name.

Weiss sighed in midair before using her glyphs to slow her fall. As she got onto the ground, she looked up, seeing a bolt of lightning strike the ground about a mile away. She started walking towards it, only to find herself face-to-face with a certain red-clad girl.

 ** _Later..._**

Weiss held onto the Nevermore and groaned loudly in disappointment. She then felt her grip loosen, before she started to fall. After falling for a few seconds, she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to see the boy from before, his cloak tattered and even a little bloody. He held her close as he slid to a stop on the grass beneath them.

He then set her down and looked up to the nevermore. "This is gonna suck." He said, Weiss, nodding in agreement.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimed with unnatural enthusiasm considering the situation.

The boy sighed before he looked to the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. He then looked at Weiss and smiled softly before lightning started cracking around him, a determined look on his face as he launched himself towards the Nevermore.

The Nevermore shot some feathers from its wings, one piercing the boy's cloak. The boy then sighed to himself before taking off the cloak, it falling to the ground with the feather. His full body was in view as he bicycle kicked the Nevermore in the jaw. He then manipulated his body once again and launched himself from the creature's neck, making a small crater in the ground upon impact.

The Nevermore cawed and flew back a little before regaining its balance. The boy stood up and looked at Weiss.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." He said to her, assuming she knew what he meant by it.

Weiss then started tearing up, her eyes glossy and her hands pressed against her mouth as she smiled softly.

"I-Is that really you, C-Carter?" She asked, tears falling down her face faster than the first time they had spoken the day earlier.

The boy then nodded, smiling at her as his left eye started to water as well. "Yeah, it's me, Weiss." He said to her.

Weiss then ran to him and they both shared a huge hug as they cried in joy.

"I knew you'd come back! I never lost faith!" Weiss exclaimed as she cried into his chest.

The boy— now Carter— nodded and laughed softly. "I'm glad you thought that way. I'd always hoped that I'd be able to escape and see you again." He said before kissing the top of her head.

Right after, someone tapped Carter's shoulder and he looked to his right, seeing Ruby pointing to the two Grimm. Carter then sighed and nodded to Ruby before letting go of Weiss.

"We'll continue this later." He said before kissing the white-haired girl's forehead.

Weiss nodded and then turned towards the Nevermore, wiping her eyes with a smile. "You ready for this?" Weiss asked Carter with a smile, looking over to him once more.

"Hey, don't let me and my metal limbs slowly you down." Carter said, laughing a little afterward.

The two then ran towards the Nevermore, the rest of the unformed team RWBY following their lead. The unformed team JNPR ran towards the Deathstalker and the fight began.

They all ran towards their respective Grimm opponents and pulled out their weapons, Carter not having one though. He looked to the Nevermore with his left eye and sighed as he then looked at everyone else.

'It would be nice to have a weapon. Oh well, guess it _is_ time for me to invest in one.' Carter thought as he looked back to the giant bird creature, jumping up to it as lightning crackled around his body.

Weiss followed his lead and launched herself and the other girls with her glyphs. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake stabbed the bird-like creature with their weapons while Yang and Carter punched it.

They all landed on their feet, Carter grabbing his wrist softly as he groaned softly as well.

"I'll never get used to that." He said to himself, yet audible to Weiss.

Weiss looked over to him as he took his glove off and throw it to the side. He touched his eyepatch softly and looked to Weiss before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, don't freak out when I do this." He said to her, a saddened look on his face.

"What're you talking about?" She asked him, confused beyond belief.

"I'm taking the patch off, and when I do that.. it usually doesn't turn out well for the people and things around me." He said to her as he looked to the ground slightly, fearful for what might happen.

"Carter, I'll be fine." Weiss told him, smiling warmly.

Carter looked at her, stunned. Those were the last words that he'd said to her all of those years ago, and he still felt an extreme attachment to them since those were the words he had to live by for the past seven years. He nodded at her, a smile now on his face. As he turned to the Nevermore, he started laughing a little.

"Feel free to attack whenever there's an opening." He said to the four girls, smirking.

He then grabbed the patch softly and slowly took it off, putting it in his pocket as red and black aura swirled around him. He then slowly opened his right eye, it being mechanical as well. The colors of it were different from his normal eye, with the sclera being black and the iris being red. Red and black lightning slowly replaced the aura and he started laughing maniacally.

"Let's get this started!" Carter exclaimed, his voice now distorted.

He jumped to the Nevermore, cracks in the ground forming from the force of the jump. He then appeared above the bird-like creature and kicked its eye, the Grimm crying in pain. Weiss looked at the other three girls and nodded, the others nodding back. They all ran towards the ruins as the unformed team JNPR followed suit with the Deathstalker on their tails.

Weiss was stunned at the sudden power boost, but he seemed different as he fought like that. He had a sadistic grin on his face, almost the same as the ones from the night he went missing. As she thought that, her body locked up and she started tearing up. Just looking at him now brought back so many memories.

The Nevermore shot some feathers at the ground, Weiss almost getting impaled by one, until Carter rushed towards the feather and obliterated it. He sighed as he looked at her and put the eyepatch back on.

'I thought that'd happen.' He thought to himself before hugging her. "Hey, we gotta fight. C'mon I know that this hard for you to see, but I had to do it." He said to her.

Weiss then looked up to him and slowly started to calm down.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked as she turned to the two of them.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Weiss said before looking up to Carter. "What was that?" She asked him.

"Chaos. A personality that appears whenever I use that part of my semblance." Carter explained to her.

Weiss then nodded in understanding. "Ok, just please refrain from using it too much." She asked of him.

"Oh, I intend to do that no matter what." He said to her with a small laugh to hopefully cheer her up.

Weiss then smiled before turning to the Nevermore as it cawed. Carter looked at it as well, letting go of Weiss and cracking the knuckles in his left hand.

"Now, how do we wanna take care of this thing?" He asked the four girls.

Ruby perked up and smiled. "I have a plan!" She exclaimed.

After setting everything up, Ruby was stationed on Crescent Rose in a makeshift slingshot.

"Can you make it?" She asked Weiss.

"Can I?" Weiss rhetorically asked with a smirk.

After a moment, Ruby looked to Weiss quizzically. "Can you?" The red-clad girl asked.

"Of course I can!" Weiss exclaimed, a little annoyed.

"Good. I'll stun it a little more and then y'all make the shot." Carter stated before throwing another bolt of lightning before Weiss shot Ruby like a rocket towards the Nevermore.

As Ruby ran up the cliff, Weiss and Carter looked at the scene with smiles. They didn't know why, but it was nice to see a giant bird creature being decapitated by a girl that was two years younger than them. After doing so, Carter looked to Weiss and vice versa.

They then hugged, their arms tight around one another. After a little bit, they separated and sighed in happiness.

"Well, I think I'm on my own for now." Carter stated.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Beacon has four people teams. There's already eight here. I'm left out since the teams are basically formed." He said.

"You'll find people. That or the headmaster suddenly makes an exception." Weiss stated with a small laugh.

Carter laughed a little as well before looking up at the sky, the bottom of his jacket swaying in the wind.

'This year's gonna be cool, isn't it?' He thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares & Dreams Come True

Weiss looked at the landscape, flames engulfing everything. She looked around for Carter, hoping he was alright. She walked with her weapon drawn, also worried that someone may attack. Something then tackled her, wrapping its arms around her. She looked to see what it was, but the ringing in her ears was distracting her from doing so.

After a while, the ringing stopped as the being who'd taken her in its arms set her up against a tree- or at least she thought it was a tree. Weiss looked up to the figure and smiled softly, seeing Carter in front of her. Her calm expression was quickly taken off of her face when she saw his angered eyes.

Looking in the direction he was looking, she saw a black figure stalking towards them as they brandished a spear. They then manipulated the weapon in their hand and threw it towards Carter, who caught it in his right hand.

The young man looked to the shadowy figure before looking to Weiss.

"Run!" He yelled.

That was all Weiss needed before she started sprinting away from them as they started fighting, electric crackling being heard behind her as she ran. She didn't know where to go, or what to do, but she had to find the others. As she ran, she could still hear the yells of Carter and the other person fighting in the background.

Ruby then suddenly appeared, fighting a green-haired girl... or at least tried as she hit the air with her scythe. Weiss didn't really know what Ruby was doing, but she had to help nonetheless.

Weiss jumped in and kicked the green-haired girl in the face, sending her flying a few yards before skidding across the ground. Ruby then blinked a couple times before looking to Weiss and smiling before looking back at her opponent.

Suddenly, a guitar was heard as she stopped in her tracks. She was bewildered as to how the sound of a guitar came out of the blue so suddenly. Unfortunately, due to her aloofness at that moment, she was pierced through the side with a spear before everything went black.

Weiss shot up into a sitting position and panted heavily, also sweating profusely. She looked around and saw Carter playing his guitar by the door, though not knowing that he ever knew how to play such an instrument. Then again, it had been seven years since she'd seen him. He then saw him look at her, their eyes piercing each other's souls. Somehow they learned the ability to communicate with just their eyes in that moment, before Weiss stood up and plunged herself into Carter's arms after he'd set his guitar down. They then held each other for a while, tears dripping from both of their eyes. Well, 'eye' in Carter's case since he really only _had_ the one.

After a little while, a cough was heard and Carter started glaring daggers at the girl, not wanting anyone's shit at that moment. The girl then suddenly tensed up beyond belief and nodded softly, as to assume she knew what he meant. Weiss then slowly pushed herself away from the male as tears ran down her cheeks, not saying anything.

Carter then decided to speak up. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice projecting itself as a yell to her, yet not even speaking above a whisper.

"I-I had a nightmare. I don't know what it was... but it all felt so real." Weiss stated, her voice low in volume as well.

"Lucid dream possibly, had my fair share of those over the years. All of them, coincidentally, were all about you. Enough about me though, what was your dream about?" Carter spoke those words a little louder, but he didn't care about the volume of his voice at the moment. He was worried about Weiss.

"The world was on fire, a-and I died without you there by my side. You were off doing something else." Weiss stated, not wanting to worry him with any more details.

"Hope it wasn't something stupid like gambling, I don't like gambling." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Luckily, it worked and Weiss softly giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well if you don't include fighting as gambling, then you weren't." Weiss stated, before her mood started to darken again.

"Here, let's not think about that right now. Let's start getting ready for the day and just not worry about it. If it comes back up, then it comes back up." Carter said, pulling her close once again.

Weiss then nodded in agreement and wiped her eyes once more before walking to the bathroom to shower. Carter then looked to Ruby and sighed before standing up slowly.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asked her, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, it just came out. I wanted her to feel happy again, but it looks like you got that covered." Ruby stated as she sat on the edge of her bed, her feet dangling off of the side.

Carter then sighed before speaking. "It's fine, but she'll confide in you once she trusts you. From the looks of it, you'll have a long way to go too." He said to her before walking to the closet in the room and grabbing his clothes, walking to the bathroom afterward.

He looked at the door for a moment, waiting for the shower's water to turn on. After he heard it do so, he slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw Weiss' silhouette beyond the shower curtain and blushed lightly, starting to change into his uniform quickly. However, unbeknownst to him, she knew he was in there with her.

"Did you take one last night?" Weiss asked with a small smirk on her face.

Carter jumped and accidentally slipped on the tile floor with his socks, hitting his shoulder on the wall beside him. The impact made a hole in the wall and Carter groaned softly in pain. "Why'd you have to startle me like that?" He asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Sorry about that, but you didn't answer my question." Weiss stated as he poked her head out of the curtain.

Carter then sighed to himself before slowly getting up from the floor. "No, I didn't." He said, a small blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Well, stop putting clothes on and get in here." Weiss said with another smirk.

Carter then softly nodded before slowly taking off the rest of his clothes, looking at the floor the whole time as Weiss stood in silence behind the curtain. After getting all of his clothes off- even the eyepatch- he slowly walked into the shower, his face beet red with embarrassment. He didn't know what to do at that point.

Weiss giggled as she looked at him before placing a hand on his right cheek. "We used to do this all the time when we were younger, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but we're older now. It's different... _I'm_ different." Carter stated as the blush faded, but he looked down to his feet.

"Just because you're a little less organic doesn't make you any less of a friend, or any less of a lover." Weiss stated, stepping towards Carter.

Carter looked at her with a baffled look. He didn't know what to say. Did she just confess to him, or was it just a generalization as to say that he'd be good to anyone else in the future? He then took a deep breath before putting his right hand on her hand that was on his cheek with a smile.

"Was that a confession that I heard?" He asked with a smirk, his demeanor completely flipping on its head. He felt newfound confidence in her words.

Weiss then looked at him in the eyes with a small blush, yet nodding her head up and down. Carter didn't know if it was the steam making his face hot, or the feelings that he had. Nevertheless, Carter plunged himself towards Weiss, pressing his lips on her's. He wasn't too forceful or too soft, it was just right somehow.

It was both of their first kisses, but you could almost see the sparks fly. As the hot water washed over their bodies, they slowly pulled away after a moment. They looked into each other's eyes with smiles on both of their faces and sighed in happiness in unison.

Carter's bangs hung a little over his eyes and he laughed to himself softly as Weiss pushed them out of the way. She had said to him when they were younger that she'd always liked his eyes. He didn't know how she could've then, and he certainly didn't in that hot shower.

"You know, being with you right here... is like a dream come true." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around Carter's neck.

"Same here, Snowflake." Carter stated, wrapping his arms around Weiss' waist and pressing his forehead softly against her's.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

After their shower, Carter and Weiss walked out of the bathroom as they were finally ready for the day ahead of them. The two held each other's hands and smiled before they looked at Ruby, desperately trying to wake up Yang.

"She won't get up!" The young girl exclaimed in frustration.

Carter then had an idea and walked over to his bag, grabbing a whistle before tossing it to Ruby.

"That should do the trick." He said, with a mischievous smirk.

"That's hardly professional. Besides, if she doesn't wake up, then it's her loss." Weiss stated as she rested her hands on her hips before jutting out her hip to the side a little.

"May not be professional, but it's certainly effective." Carter stated just before Ruby blew the whistle, the sound reverberating off of the walls of the room and it almost getting louder as she blew.

Yang then suddenly fell off of her bed and hit the floor with a thud as Ruby finally stopped blowing the whistle.

"What the hell?!" Yang exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You weren't waking up, _and_ we're almost late!" Weiss exclaimed before Carter walked over and draped his arms over Weiss' shoulders.

"By the way, Weiss and I are a thing now." Carter said before taking Weiss to class via his semblance.

The other three girls were stunned as they stood silently before suddenly rushing to get ready.

 ** _In Class..._**

Carter looked around the class and sighed as Professor Port kept rambling on about things basically irrelevant. He had gotten little to no sleep that night before, so he could barely keep his eyes open. Professor Port didn't notice that well as he started telling a story of himself luckily, but Weiss definitely noticed. She didn't want her new boyfriend to be exhausted like this. She tapped his shoulder and he slowly looked over before gesturing to her own shoulder. Carter smiled softly and kissed the top of her head before setting his head on her right shoulder.

Weiss smiled at him warmly before looking back to the Professor as he gestured to a cage on the left side of the room.

"A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits." Professor Port stated and then questioned.

Weiss then aggressively raised her left hand. "I do, sir!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we will see when you face your opponent." The professor said.

Professor Port then looked to Weiss' shoulder and sighed before looking back to Weiss.

"Ms. Schnee, I would implore you to please wake Mr. Zenix up." He said, a stern tone in his voice.

Weiss then sighed and softly pinched his cheek and he woke up, sitting up straight and his left eye was as wide as anything. He looked around and a certain team laughed a bit, not even bothering to stifle their laughter.

Professor Port looked at Carter with disappointment. "I know that times like this can be very exhausting, but please make yourself alert." He said.

Carter sighed and rubbed his eye before looking at the professor. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't get any sleep last night." He stated.

"Why not?" Professor Port asked simply.

"I've been an erratic sleeper for the past seven years. Some nights I'm ok sleeping, others I stay awake for days on end. I can't really explain my situation in detail though." Carter said as he blinked a couple times.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I'm a good listener. So please, explain to us your situation. Also, I would like for you to take off those accessories." The professor said.

Carter then sighed and stood up, looking to Weiss. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll tell the story before you get back and kill that Grimm in that cage." He said to Weiss with a small smile.

Weiss nodded before walking to the dorms to change while Carter looked Professor Port straight in the eyes.

"It's a hard thing to explain, but I'll give you the jist. I was captured by some gang members seven years ago back in Atlas, and had to live under their care until I felt the time was right to escape. They had me do horrible things, where I had no choice in the matter. My semblance evolved, and so did I." Carter explained as he took off the eyepatch and glove.

Port and the rest of the class besides teams RBY and JNPR were surprised. They hadn't seen anyone like that before, yet team CRDL started to stir up trouble again somehow.

"Hey, why don't you go back to sleep? Maybe it's all just a nightmare." Cardin stated with laughter.

Carter then suddenly turned towards the other male with rage in his eyes, his expression calm. He pushed past Ruby and slowly started to walk towards Cardin's seat. The aforementioned male started to scoot away a little, but Carter didn't go any further than the stairs.

"I'll show you a nightmare." Carter stated, his voice distorted as 'Chaos' took over.

Team CRDL was scared shitless as they all huddled up against each other as they stared quietly at Carter's body.

"Mr. Zenix, that's enough! I get that you've gone through a hard time, but please do not stoop to your capturer's levels!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"Y'know what's funny?" 'Chaos' asked, chuckling before continuing. "It's that HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" 'Chaos' yelled with a maniacal grin.

Team RBY stood up and looked to 'Chaos'. They didn't like it one bit, but they didn't want to hurt him.

"I feed off of negative energy and emotion. Funny enough, there's _SO MUCH_ of it inside him and around us! I can go for hours before I even start getting tired!" 'Chaos' yelled, his grin growing ever wider.

" _That's enough_." A familiar voice rang throughout the room.

Weiss walked in and looked to 'Chaos', sighing in disappointment. She walked to the front of the room before standing in front of the professor's desk. She didn't want to say anything else, or the being might do something to her beloved boyfriend's body.

"Oh, it's you. He doesn't want me here when you're around." 'Chaos' stated before sighing and throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Fine, I'll leave." 'Chaos' said before he let go of control, making Carter go limp, causing him to start falling down the stairs. Weiss ran to him and caught him before he fell too far.

Carter laid silently in her arms as he slowly breathed, his eyes closed. She sighed and looked to her teammates before they took him and laid him down on their bench before Weiss stood in front of the class, ready to face the Grimm in the cage.

Professor Port sighed and shrugged, wondering as to why she would still want to do this even though she just went through her friend collapsing. He then opened the cage and Weiss stood in her fighting stance as Myrtenaster was drawn. She stared down the Grimm before it started rolling, beginning to charge.

She began by dodging the attack, but got distracted by her own thoughts and got herself hit. There was too much going on, and she couldn't handle it. She wouldn't ever admit it though, at least to her team. She was deathly worried about Carter, and she didn't know what to do.

"Go for the belly, there's no armor there!" Ruby exclaimed to her teammate.

"Will you be quiet?! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss retorted, coming off as rude.

She knew that Ruby was trying to help, but she wasn't in the state for input like that. The fight dragged one for a little while before it finally ended with Weiss being the victor. She panted softly as she stood in the middle of the classroom, exhausted.

The Bell then rang for them to go to their next class, Carter still sleeping. Weiss then sighed and put her sword back in its sheath. Professor Port close the empty cage with a small smile before turning to the class.

"That is all for today, you may leave." He said.

Weiss then nudged Yang, gesturing to Carter as well since she needed to get him back to their room. The two then carried the male back to the room with concerned faces. The two girls didn't really say anything to each other the whole way there. They laid him on Weiss' bed, Weiss getting changed next to it.

Yang looked at the boy and sighed. "Did you know?" She asked Weiss, still looking at Carter.

"Know what?" Weiss asked.

"That he suffered like that. He's basically got a whole other personality, he's lost his right arm and eye, _and_ he most likely has PTSD from it all." Yang explains, now looking at Weiss.

Weiss stood silently for a bit before sighing softly. "Believe me, I know. He explained it all to me in detail last night after the rest of you went to bed." She stated, adjusting her uniform jacket.

"Oh... sorry about that." Yang stated before sighing.

"C'mon, let's get to class." Weiss spoke once more before looking at Carter and leaning down before kissing his forehead, then leaving with Yang to class. Before she left though she looked back to him as she stood in the doorway with a soft smile.

"I love you." She said, before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood and Tears

**_(So sorry I haven't written in a while. Been busy with a bunch of stuff. I'll finally be putting up the first chapters of my other stories too, soon. Probably within the next week. Look forward to that. Anyways, on with the chapter.)_**

By the time Carter woke up, the sun was setting. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed before getting up from the bed. He figured he should probably apologize, so he went off to find Professor Port. As he walked through the halls, Carter reminisced on the days without Weiss.

During those days he did things that he never wanted to remember, but all the blood made him. He could remember it all so vividly, and it made him sick.

"You really are a weakling, you can't even kill a damn person." He remembered one of the people— Jesse— saying.

"I don't want to! Taking a life... it's immoral!" He yelled.

He was then slapped across the face with a gun, the attacker sighing as they looked at the young boy.

"Just shut up and do it, or I'll do it myself." Another person stated.

Carter didn't know what to do. He either killed the person and get beaten again, or kill the person and actually get food that day. He didn't want to, but something drove him to do so. Within the blink of an eye, the person in front of him was mutilated, blood and guts covering every inch of the room. The young boy had blood spatters on his face and torso, his breathing heavy before he screamed in horror.

He then hit something with his head, knocking him out of his reminiscent state. Looking up and seeing a wall, he sighed before he pinched his cheek with his right hand and looked for Port again.

Weiss stood on the balcony after the talk with her professor before she sighed and looked up to the sky. The girl then looked back upon the time that she spent without her best friend/boyfriend.

"Aren't you being a bit belligerent?" She remembered Winter asking as the older girl crossed her arms. "I get that you haven't been the same after your friend died, but this is just ridiculous." Winter stated.

"He's _not_ dead!" Weiss yelled, starting to cry in front of her sister. She never believed that he was dead, and she never wanted to. As she cried, her older sister held her smaller body with a saddened expression.

"Weiss, you've been breaking down at the mention of him every time. Was he _that_ important?" Winter asked, squeezing Weiss lightly.

"I-I... _loved_ him." Weiss said, even though her eleven-year-old mind couldn't necessarily comprehend the meaning of those words. She then hugged her older sister a bit tighter before she started bawling.

"Y'know, I was wondering where you were too." Someone said, snapping her out of her memories

Weiss turned around and she stood face-to-face with Carter. The two stared at each other with small smiles on their faces before they embraced softly.

"Glad you're awake." Weiss said with a small snicker.

"Yeah, and I'm in control again." Carter stated with a sigh of relief.

The two stood there in each other's arms for a moment before Carter kissed her forehead. They then sighed in relief before staring at the sunset together.

"I was trying to find Professor Port, but it doesn't seem like he's around." Carter stated as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Well, you just missed him. I just finished talking to him." Weiss said with a small giggle.

"Ah, damn it." Carter mumbled before sighing and sitting down on the bench with Weiss.

The two then leaned softly against each other and gazed at the horizon. However, Carter's memories started flooding his mind again.

"Try and hit the damn thing! Hell, even a fuckin' monkey could do it!" Jesse yelled at the young Carter once more after the boy's attempts at wielding a sword.

"I'm trying, it's really hard to fight with it weighing me down." The young Carter stated as he looked to the older man.

Jesse then sighed and glared at the young boy before slapping him across the face once more. "Try again." Jesse said sternly.

The boy then slowly cried and looked at the dummy in front of him before swinging the sword in his left hand again, only for him to lodge it into a tree next to him. The boy then sighed and growled a bit before screaming in rage, everything turning red in his vision.

As he came to, the boy looked at the dummy as its straw guts had been scattered about and Jesse looked stunned.

"Well, let's take a break now." The older man said.

Carter then was knocked from his memories and back into reality before he looked to Weiss who was tapping his shoulder.

"What's up?" Carter asked Weiss as she looked at him with a small frown.

"You just spaced out, are you alright?" Weiss asked, touching his right cheek softly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just deep in thought." Carter said as he looked back to the horizon.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Weiss said before kissing Carter's forehead.

Carter smiled and nodded before he set his head on her shoulder.

"Well, it seems you two get along very well." Someone said.

Carter jumped from the bench and turned around, activating his semblance in the process. However, it was only Professor Port standing there. Carter sighed softly and deactivated his semblance, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, sir. For during class and right now." Carter said.

"Don't worry, my boy. It's all in the past. I'd assume you tried to find me just to tell me that." Professor Port said.

Carter nodded softly as Weiss stood up as well.

"As per your earlier statement, yes, we do get along very well." Weiss stated as she smiled softly.

Carter wanted to say something else, but he didn't want to mess anything up and let something else than intended slip. So, he just ended up not saying anything. He was funny like that, he wanted to do something but never did. He usually let 'Chaos' do that. One day though... he wanted to do something for himself. Sure it sounded selfish, but that's how he felt.

Suddenly, something was in front of his face as it moved. He looked to the source and saw Weiss' hand snapping in front of him.

"Hey, you alright? You keep spacing out." Weiss asked him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Just deep in thought." He said as he looked to her with a warm smile, which made her smile as well.

"Good." She said before turning to Professor Port again. "I think we'll go now." She said.

"I'd suggest you do. It's almost curfew, plus I think young Mr. Zenix here needs more rest." Professor Port stated before he turned around, though not walking. "Please try, young man. I don't know what you have been through exactly, but from what I've heard... I think you've had too many sleepless nights." He said before walking away.

Weiss then nodded in agreement before looking to Carter once more.

"He's right, I haven't seen you sleep since we got here. Well, besides class earlier." She stated.

"Yeah, it's been a bit." Carter said softly as he looked to the floor.

"Here, let's go back to the dorm. I'm going to look up some sleep therapy tactics and try them out. You need something to help you sleep." Weiss said.

"Alright. I guess I could use a good night's sleep." Carter said, lookin back up to Weiss and softly smiling at her before the two of them started walking back to the dorm.


End file.
